Life Long Goals
by RedLovesSnakes
Summary: A list of things Snake-Eyes wanted to do, has fallen into the hands of someone who will make them happen. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

On a hot summer day Stalker, and Scarlett where helping Snake-Eyes move. Snake-Eyes agreed to change rooms with Stalker because he had a lot of space and didn't need it. Stalker had no space and needed more. So there they all where moving the 4 boxes of Snake's stuff to Stalkers old room. Stalker had all his stuff ready to go, so they got done very quick. However the heat did its job and got to them, so Snake-Eyes and Scarlett where on his couch….. Passed out. When they got up they unpacked, and then Scarlett made an unusual discovery.

She found a old paper, which had a list on it. It was an old school paper (dated back 17 years ago) and it was titled My lifetime Dreams. She didn't want to snoop, but found herself reading it anyway. This is what it said:

1. Become the best I can at something.

2. Have a nice body, yea I know but that's what I want.

3. Help out people

4. Go to Niagra Falls

5. Visit the grand canyon, and ride bikes there.

6. Buy 100 dollars worth of orange juice. Orange juice is awesome.

7. Get good grades.

8. Join the Army.

9. Sky Diving!!!!!! (honestly I copied that one off of Bobby, but that would be cool.)

The last one was cut out. She didn't know why, but didn't bother to ask. She had good plans for this list, and wanted them to be a surprise. She hugged Snake-Eyes from the back and said:

"Babe, I want to make all your wishes come true."

Then he signaled:

_You already have_.

"I love you."

_I love you too. Where did that come from?_

"Just a heads up love."

_For what?_

"You'll see."

_O.K then….._

She took the list home and made a copy of it. She crossed off the things that he already did. Like become the best at something, have a nice body, help out people, join the army, and get good grades. She smiled at the thought of what she was about to do. Then made a lot of calls, and eventually got off the time they both needed. After that she pulled out a lot of favors for the next day, so that they could go skydiving.

More Chapters soon! Please review!

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Scarlett woke up bright in early to surprise Snake-Eyes. She had all the plans set, and couldn't wait to surprise him. When she got to his place, she didn't bother knocking. She already knew he wouldn't be up at 4:30 in the morning, so she let herself in and jumped in his bed.

"Good morning my kick butt ninja boyfriend. I missed you!"

He jumped up startled, and as soon as she spoke up he knew it was her. He then laid his head back down and put his arm around her. Then he signaled:

_What are you doing here?_

It was hard to see what he was signaling so she turned on the light on the nightstand.

"To start our vacation early!"

_What?_

"You heard me! We have to get going, we have big plans."

_What are you talking about? We don't have time off, or big plans._

"Shows how much you know."

_Alright….. I'm going to get up, get dressed, and follow along here. _

"Good. You have 20 minutes."

_20 minutes?_

"Yes."

_Babe, it takes me at least 8 minutes to get on my armor. Besides I want to shower._

"No time."

_I'll hurry._

"You better."

_Alright_.

With that he hoped in the shower and got ready in 15 minutes. On their way out, Scarlett asked him to get in her car. Snake-Eyes hated Scarlett's car. It was a 2006 Honda Prelude, and it was small! So small his head felt like it was about to burst out of the top. In the back of the car he noticed two backpacks. When he leaned back to try to open them he felt a hard slap on his thigh.

"Don't touch!"

_Why not? Damn that hurt!_

"I know….. It will all come together in time. Until then slow your horses soldier."

_Fine_.

About 30 minutes later they arrived. It was 6 in the morning, and Snake-Eyes thought they where going on a mission, because right in the middle of an empty field was a Joe helicopter, and the man leaning on it was Wild Bill. Wild Bill smiled at the both of them and said:

"You're a lucky man Snakes."

He pulled out his notepad and wrote:

_What do you mean? How is getting a surprise mission lucky?_

"Mission? You aint going on a mission."

_What_?

"You and that pretty lil red head are going sky divin."

Snake-Eyes was in shock. He had went sky diving before (if H.A.L.O counted). However this was going to be different. You see, usually he went on missions, so that meant he had a time limit. He could never really enjoy souring through the sky, when other peoples lives depended on him being on time. Not just that but his girlfriend was going with him. Snake-Eyes couldn't think of anyone better to spend this with.

When they where up in the air, Snake-Eyes signaled to Scarlett that he always wanted to do this. She smiled at him and couldn't believe he hadn't caught on yet. What did he forget about the list, or wasn't aware he ever had it? Soon Snake-Eyes had done similar things before they where flying together solo. Before they where given the OK to jump

Scarlett gave him a big kiss and off they went.

Scarlett didn't say anything but "Oh my goodness, this is awesome!" They seen everything. When they got down, they got out of their equipment, and Snake-Eyes picked up Scarlett and twirled her around. Then he signaled:

_I love you! That was amazing! That was fantastic! I have wanted to do that since I was a little boy! I couldn't imagine a better person to do it with. Thank you, so much._

"That's just the beginning love."

Then Wild Bill shouted:

"Next stop, Arizona!"


	3. Chapter 3

It took a good while to get to get to the destination. Scarlett had made plans for Wild Bill to drop them off in Arizona, so that they could go to the Grand Canyon. Once they got there she wanted to go bike riding (because that was on the list). Scarlett was a daredevil however, even this scared her a little. I mean, bike riding at the Grand Canyon? What if something happened? She was going to scratch this one off the list, but Wild Bill said he'd take them, so she had no choice. She was still shocked by the fact that Snake-Eyes still hadn't caught on! He was just excited…… very excited. He already knew they where going to the Grand Canyon (because Wild Bill had never been good at keeping it on the down low), but still hadn't mentioned anything about the list.

On the ride there they cuddled in the back. They'd kiss, flirt, and occasionally pay attention to the fact that Wild Bill was there. By the time they got there it was 5 p.m, Scarlett already knew it would be around this time. She had bought 2 mountain bikes, and they where in the helicopter. She had Snake-Eyes retrieve them and they made their way to the Grand Canyon. After saying bye to Wild Bill Snake-Eyes signaled:

_How far is it from here?_

"Not to far, like 2 miles."

_Oh that's not far at all._

"I know!

_This is difficult._

"What?"

_Signaling while riding._

"I can tell, you don't have to any more babe, we are almost there anyway."

Instead of heading straight to the Grand Canyon, they checked into their hotel. Scarlett did her job, and got the nicest room she could (on her budget). However, instead of actually going to their room they got their keys, had the bell hopper take their things, and left.

Although it seemed like a lifetime, they made it. When there, Snake-Eyes got off of his bike and stretched. Then took Scarlett's hand and signaled:

_This is great._

"I know! But Hun….. But believe it or not I'm tired!"

_Ha, me too. Very tired. Hey I heard they have this like glass platform, that you can walk over. Lets find it._

"No way! We better find it!"

After about 30 minutes of looking for it they finally found it. It was getting dark….. But it looked beautiful. Snake-Eyes and Scarlett held hands the whole time, soaking up the view.

_This feels so…….. I cant find the right word for it._

"Right, or perfect."

_I'll take perfect for 800._

She laughed at that, then she pulled his mask up to kiss him.

"I love this. In the future we should do this again."

_We have tomorrow._

"Actually, we have to leave early tomorrow."

_Why?_

"You'll find out later."

_I'm usually very good at knowing what someone else's next move is, but im stuck. _

"That's how its supposed to be."

When they left, they where so tired they called a cab. After arriving at the hotel, they went up to their room and rested. Scarlett took a shower and got dressed up.

"Why aren't you ready Snakes!"

_What do I need to get ready for?_

"Oh my goodness! For dinner!"

_Oh….. Umm…. What will I wear. _

"I took care of that for you."

_Really? _

"_Yes, it's in the closet hanging."_

_Snake-Eyes looked in the closet, and in it was a black tux. When I say black I mean everything was black, everything. Snake-Eyes was very pleased with it, she knew what he liked, and knew what looked good. However, he was still concerned about….. The face showing part. Sure only he right side of his face was damaged, but…… he only wanted Scarlett to see him. He had been healing fine, but still wasn't ready to show it._

"_I already know what you're thinking. I got us a private booth."_

_He turned around with a big smile on his face. _


	4. Chapter 4

They woke up early the next morning to catch their plane to California. Snake-Eyes had no idea why in the world they'd be going to California.

_Babe, what's in California?_

"I don't know…… beaches, Yosemite, Disneyland, Universal Studios, Hollywood, San Francisco, and trees with the best fruit you can get."

_Ok then, I don't see why any of those thing would appeal to either of us, but you are full of surprise's._

"Don't bother guessing Hun. Just wait and see."

They caught their plane on time (although their seats where mixed up, so they had to sit apart.) After a lonely miserable ride (They missed one another!), they where there in sweet California

When they got off the plane they held one another's hands, while waiting for their ride to the next destination. Then Snake-Eyes signaled:

_OK….. I'm stuck._

"Good! That's where I needed you all along!"

_Can I ask you a serious question?_

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

_Why are you doing all of this?_

"What do you mean?"

_Its like……. you've been with me forever. _

"I wouldn't say that, but I would say…….. I can see myself with you forever."

Then they shared another sweet kiss, as their cab was waiting for them. When they got to where Scarlett wanted them Snake-Eyes just looked down. They where at Pleasant Valley Ranch in Springville (CA), home of the best oranges in the world. Scarlett looked at Snake-Eyes and seen he was facing down. She was puzzled, I mean…. why would he be sad? She put a hand on his shoulder and asked him:"What's wrong?'

However, when she looked closer she realized he was laughing!

"What's so funny?!"

_Oh god! This is hilarious! This is beyond funny!_

"Um…. Can I please get some clarity on this?"

_Oranges! I love oranges! _

"Is that…. What's so funny?"

_Yea! Oh babe, you are amazing! How did you get all of this?_

"Just shows who's the better ninja."

After picking oranges (yes they got permission!), they took them to the juicer. They went on the tour, and learned how they made the award winning orange juice. When they where finally done, they sat down and drank it, while enjoying the view. Snake-Eyes then signaled:

_When I was little, My mom always wanted us to be healthy. My sister and I hated the healthy juice she'd give us. She did it for our own good, she wanted us to have the healthiest life possible. Well one day……….. We went to the grocery store, and my sister got orange juice. It was healthy and really good. My mom decided to buy a juicer and make orange juice for us. Her orange juice was the best, my sister and I didn't think anyone else's could be better. So we made a vow to go taste the best orange juice there was. I forgot about that, I'm very happy to say that although this is very good….. My mom's was the best. Then again she was my mom._

Scarlett didn't say anything about that. She just sat there staring at him, thinking about what he just said. She couldn't believe that's why this was on his list, but as soon as she heard the story she understood (in a weird way). Then he signaled:

_Funny huh, well at least I did it! Thanks to you of course._

"I didn't know, I'm sorry."

_Why is it whenever I talk about my family…… you're sorry._

"I don't know what to say."

_Babe…… my family is going to come up a lot, and you don't have to say sorry whenever they do. Believe me when I say that sorry, isn't going to change anything. I mean it's nice, but that's it. _

"Oh ok. Where do you get your looks from?"

_What?_

"Well, I've always wanted to ask you that."

He laughed at that (really hard).

_My hair color from my mom, my eyes from my dad, my lips dad, my skin tone mom. Its about even, actually if it wasn't for my hair color….. I'd look a lot like my dad. _

"You know what?"

_What?_

" You where conceded when you where younger, huh?"

_What?! No!_

"Yes you where!"

_Ok…… no not that much….. I knew I wasn't ugly._

" I cant believe this! You are conceded!"

_Forget about that, why don't you come over here, and give me a kiss?_

"I don't have to take orders from you!"

_You don't have to, but I bet you want too. _

"No."

_Please._

"Maybe….. Later."

_Awwww…. That hurt."_

At that she pulled up his mask, and kissed him. For the rest of the day they wondered around the ranch, and finally went to their hotel. What they did their was between them and I am not going to write it down! (:


	5. Chapter 5

They woke up the next morning (which almost seemed like night it was so early) to California's sweet, clean air. Although Scarlett wanted to sleep in she knew she couldn't. They had one more place to go, and then she'd brake the news on how she knew what he wanted (which she couldn't believe he hadn't figured out).

"Snake-Eyes…." Scarlett said in a teasing tone.

He got up and signaled:

_No! We cant leave yet! You made me want to never leave._

"You made me want to miss the flight…. But we cant."

_Why not?_

"I saved the best for last."

_I hope you're talking about another place…… because that was….. The best._

"Oh I know it was….. I thought the same thing. However, I am talking about another place."

_Fine where to next._

"New York."

_What? That's far!_

"I know, that's why I woke you up so early!"

_Fine…. Lets get ready._

"You can go shower first."

_We don't have time to take turns._

She laughed really hard at that.

After a very, very, very, very, very, very, very long flight….. They arrived at New York. Scarlett was confused. She didn't know that Niagara falls was split into 3 waterfalls, and had no idea if there was one in particular Snake-Eyes wanted to see. So she decided that when they got to the hotel, she'd call and ask for tickets. When they arrived at Cascade Inn (their hotel) Scarlett made the call. Snake-Eyes knew what they where visiting (because it was right next to their room), but instead of staying with Scarlett he signaled to her:

_I'll be back._

"What? Where are you going?"

_Babe, I'll be back._

"Hold on I'll go with you."

_No honey, I'll be back in like an hour._

"Well at least tell me where….."

Before she could finish her sentence Snake-Eyes left.

She made reservations to ride the maid of the mist, and then to see the new firework show that they had. She was still amazed by the fact that Snake-Eyes left and had been gone for about 1 hour. Before she could make reservations for dinner he came in.

"Why in the world did you leave?!"

_Don't be mad._

"Oh no, I'm not mad! You just left without telling me where too, in a city you don't even know!"

_Honey, I'm back. _

"That's not the point. Where did you go?"

_Shows who the real ninja is. You are just going to have to wait and see._

Scarlett sat there in shock. Then Snake-Eyes signaled:

_So when do we get to see the close up on the falls?_

"30 minutes."

_Good, our dinner reservations are at 6. _

"Right."

_Ok…. Well I'm going to get ready._

"Me too."

Scarlett and Snake-Eyes made up (as usual), and where now on the Maid of the Mist. Before they got close up to the falls Snake-Eyes signaled to Scarlett:

_Before we get up close….. I want to tell you something._

"Ok but hurry because well… we are almost to the main point." She shouted to him.

_I've know about you finding my list, as soon as we went sky diving. I couldn't believe you where doing what you did. Thank you so much._

"What? Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

_I wanted to surprise you with something._

"What?"

_On that list, I ripped out one._

"I noticed that what was it?"

About that time they where about 1 minute from hitting the falls, but before they did Snake-Eyes reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He handed it to Scarlett and she read it:

10. Get married to the love of my life. (I copied that off my sister but hey it would be nice)

Before she could say anything Snake-Eyes got down on one knee(by this time they where both soaked), and pulled out a ring from his pocket. Then he signaled:

_You are the love of my life, and to complete my list….. I have one question for you. Shana O'Hara will you marry me?_

Scarlett screamed yes, and right before they hit the falls he slid the ring on.

I hoped you enjoyed! Review!!!! Oh yea and Snake-Eyes left to go get a ring.


End file.
